


"Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you :D"

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point during your childhood, you recieve your Journal. Everything you write also appears in your Soulmate's Journal, but it's up to you to find each other. And Sugawara Koushi just happened to find Sawamura Daichi by chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you :D"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrelingkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/gifts).



> Tyrelingkitten asked for a fake dating au or a soulmates au so I chose the latter! I hope you like it even if it wasn't what you were expecting, happy summer!

Koushi got his journal before he could remember. It was probably a gift from his parents or even his grandparents, he couldn’t remember the details. But as soon as he’d gotten it, he’d fallen in love.

It was a simple lined journal, wide-ruled with organized blue lines and three holes down the side. It was like one of the ones he would end up using in school, but it was different. The cover was a picture of a colorful collage of postcards from all around the world. From places like the Eiffel Tower in Paris, the Colosseum in Rome, the Statue of Liberty in New York, the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, the Pyramids of Giza, the Great Wall of China, the Sydney Opera House, skyscapes of London and Seattle and Tokyo, it felt like the entire world was at his fingertips. 

As such, he’d developed a passion over the years not only for writing, but also for travel. He’d never been out of the country, and he never went anywhere very often, but he’d always been interested in the world around him. He wanted to study abroad in college, but he didn’t know where; he’d always wanted to go to Iceland, or maybe Germany or Mexico. 

But when he was younger, where he’d go for college didn’t matter. He was much more preoccupied with whether his soulmate could speak Japanese or not. 

That was what the journal was for, after all. If you wrote something in your journal, the same thing would appear in your soulmate’s. You could draw things for each other, have written conversations, get a glimpse into the other’s life before you technically met them. Everyone had journals like his for that exact reason, and Koushi often wondered as a child who it would end up being. 

But, being a shy kid, he’d never written anything in his journal. He was afraid that he would get a response. He was curious about who his soulmate was, but actually  _ having  _ one was a different story entirely. 

He was eight when the first message came. He'd just gotten home from school and his journal was lying open on his nightstand. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed there was a drawing inside, and he bounded over to see what it was.

It was a haphazardly drawn cartoon flower with a smiley face in the middle. Whoever had colored it had gone outside the lines a little bit, but the flower was colorful, with bright pink petals and a dark green stem. Under the flower was a single word:

_ -Hello! _

Koushi stared at it for a few seconds, eyes wide, before he grabbed a pen and started writing.

- _ Hi!  _

Something felt weird when he pressed the pen to the paper, but he didn't make much of it. This was his soulmate, after all, this entire thing was slightly beyond the realm of reality.

\-  _ What's your name?  _ The words appeared right under Koushi's writing, slightly scribbly.

\-  _ Sugawara Koushi, what's yours?  _ Koushi wrote as quickly as possible, unable to believe that this was actually happening.

\-  _ Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you :D _ The smiley face tacked on at the end made Koushi feel at ease.  _ You can call me Daichi if you want. _

\-  _ How old are you?  _ Koushi wrote,  _ I'm eight. _

\-  _ Seven,  _ Daichi wrote back,  _ I'm in second grade.  _

\-  _ Me, too!  _ Koushi was glad that he and his soulmate were so close in age.  _ What prefecture are you from? _

\-  _ I'm from Miyagi _ , Daichi wrote.

\-  _ Same here!  _ Koushi couldn't believe how perfectly this was working out.

\-  _ So what -  _ There was a pause in Daichi's stream of writing.  _ Sorry, Mom wants me to walk the dog, I'll talk to you later! _

- _ What's your dog's name?  _

\-  _ Wendy _ . Daichi's handwriting was obviously rushed, and Koushi felt sorry for keeping him from walking Wendy.  _ Bye! _

Koushi shut the journal again with a smile and put it in a drawer in his nightstand.

Over the years, Koushi found himself wondering what Daichi looked like. He’d never drawn a self portrait; he said that he was no good at art, and though Koushi brushed it off with a  _ don’t worry, I’m sure you’re great _ , he didn’t draw one either for the same reason. It probably wouldn’t have been a great representation of either of them, anyway.

And on his first day of high school, he understood why. 

He didn’t understand it at first. He thought it was just luck that got him a seat right behind one of the most beautiful people he’d ever met. The guy had smiled and said hello, and Koushi said hello back, bummed that he’d never get the chance to look at that smile during class. Oh, well. The arms more than made up for it. 

Class came and went; the teacher made some various announcements and congratulated the class on getting in. Koushi found himself staring out the window before realizing that probably wouldn't make a good first impression on the teacher. He stared at the blackboard in the front, sure to keep the guy in front of him in his peripheral vision. 

During the five-minute break between homeroom and their next class - English, if Koushi remembered correctly - people started talking to each other, lively conversations bouncing around the walls. Koushi didn't know anyone - there were a grand total of three people here who'd come from his tiny middle school and none of them were in his class.

“Um, excuse me?”

Koushi looked up to see the incredibly good-looking guy in front of him turned around in his seat to face him. He was smiling again.

“Are you busy or anything?” He asked. 

"No." Koushi shook his head.

"Hm." The guy stared at the journal lying on the desk behind him. "Is that a soulmate journal?"

"Yeah." Koushi nodded with an embarrassed chuckle. "Hopefully it doesn't make me seem too childish!"

"No, I have one, too." The guy pulled a simple black composition book out of his bag, covered with various stickers. "What's your name, by the way? I never asked."

"Sugawara Koushi."

The guy instantly went pale, eyes wide and staring directly at him, and Koushi wondered what was wrong. "...Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you."

Koushi's jaw dropped before he could stop it, and he thanked whatever heavenly being was responsible for his good luck. "No."

"I think the right answer is yes." Daichi grinned. "Open your journal, we should test this out."

"Okay." Koushi reached out behind him to grab the journal, running his hand over the cover before he opened it. When he looked back up again, Daichi had his journal out too, pencil in hand. 

Daichi started writing something down and Koushi looked back down at the pages of his own journal again. The words started materializing, fading into existence letter by letter.

- _ Can you read this? _

Koushi’s eyes flew open wide as he looked back up at Daichi again, who had the biggest dopiest grin on his face. Shortly afterward, they just started laughing without saying a word. People were probably looking at them funny for it, but they didn’t care. 

“So that’s a wrap.” Daichi closed his journal again, putting the pencil down on the desk. “I guess we’re forced to spend the rest of our lives together, do you mind?”

“Not really.” Koushi shrugged. If his soulmate was that handsome and was nice as he seemed from their two-minute conversation, he wouldn’t trade that for anything else. 

“Good.”

“Hey, Suga, are you awake?”

Koushi opened his eyes, rubbing the dust out of them as the numbers on the clock on the nightstand came into view.  _ 10:46 AM _ . “I guess I am now.”

“Good.” Koushi only noticed them that Daichi had him locked in a tight but surprisingly comfortable hug from behind. “I was worried I wasn’t going to be able to talk to you before I left.”

“Daichi, you dick,” Koushi grumbled, shoving Daichi off his back the best he could, which, to his dismay, only made Daichi laugh. 

“Language!”

“Shut up.” Koushi turned around and took a drink from the glass of water on the nightstand. “Working the lunchtime shift at Starbucks is your problem, not mine.”

“Come on, it most definitely  _ is _ your problem.” Daichi’s feet thumped against the floor as he got out of bed. “We’re  _ soulmates _ , remember?”

“Yeah, but!”

“I have a journal filled with your Star Wars fanart from when you were ten.” Daichi lightly shoved Koushi in the shoulder. “Want coffee?”

“I’m not the one who needs it, but I guess.” Koushi shrugged, slowly making his way out of bed. 

“Got it.” Daichi grinned, walking into the kitchen and starting up the coffee maker. Koushi sat on the edge of the bed for another minute, grabbing the postcard-print journal off the nightstand. He flipped through the pages, filled with doodles and drawings from years gone by and conversations spanning ten pages or more. There were hearts all over the place, just as they - and probably everyone else - had expected, and Koushi felt a weird sense of nostalgia flipping through it. 

What he didn’t expect was a series of words appearing on the first blank page out of nowhere:  _ Coffee’s ready! _

Koushi laughed out loud, standing up as he walked into the kitchen and wondered how Daichi smuggled his own journal out of the room without his noticing.

**Author's Note:**

> (I usually post my tumblr in the description but I don't think it would be any fun to reveal it early so I'll wait)


End file.
